


Glam_100 Fics

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Glam_100 fics are coming over this way!!</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Whatchya Doin?  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam / Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): PG [100 words]  
> Warning(s): being annoying( is that a warning?), one lip locker.  
> Author's notes: Soooo, Tommy's annoying Adam...and I seriously hope I did this right.

"Whatchya doin?" Tommy asked for the billionth time today.

"Nothing," Adam mumbled, flipping through his designers magazine, and pushing a bouncing Tommy off the couch with his feet. Tommy was getting on his nerves.

"I'm bored!" Tommy whined, lying on the floor of the bus. "Whatchya doin?"

"Tommy," Adam sighed. "Go bug Neil, please? I'm working."

"But, you said you weren't doing anything. And I don't want to bug Neil! Oh, let's do something!"

"Like what?" Adam asked uninterested.

"Truth or Dare?"

Adam looked at Tommy and raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," Tommy said.

Adam did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Watching him  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam / Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): PG [100 words]  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: THIS IS NOT PORN!!! unless porn is eye fucking someone's body, in which case... TOTAL PORN!!!!

He watched the rise and fall of his chest, his back muscles contracting when he switched to another side, his blonde hair leaving spiderwebbed gold spun all over the pillows, and his lips, so sinful that he wanted to touch, but refrained. He was sleeping.

He watched as the sheet slipped off of his body the second he turned to face him, the way his leg came up to cover his cock, but left almost next to nothing to the imagination of what could be there. Adam closed his eyes, feeling the tremors of the bus beneath him, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Secrets  
> Pairing/Characters: Neil/Brad (Yes, you read that right)  
> Rating (Word Count): PG [100 words]  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: I'm naughty today and this was fun to write..*cheeky grin*

He hid it well; all the phone calls late at night, the way his usual sarcastic self went all melty when Brad called him or told him in a text that he was sexy. He couldn't help it. Adam had Tommy, Monte and Isaac had their wives. The fucking girls even had someone, so why couldn't he have someone too?

"Have you told them yet?" Brad asked one night while Neil was laying in his bunk.

Neil sighed. "I will tell them when I get back and you're in my arms."

Brad giggled; he loved when Neil got romantic on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: He Is Adam's  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: I, uh, well... just read. Tell me what you think, cuz I really don't know what I think with this one.

He breathes it, he feels it, and he knows it; that he's Adam's. That's all he can think of when he's around Adam. Adam consumes him, hightens him, and god fucking dammit, why hasn't Adam fucked him yet? He can't think of anything but Adam, wanting Adam, needing Adam, fucking feeling Adam everywhere. But there's always something in the way.

He's tried. Every fucking sense in his body tingles when he tries, but it never works. He's not giving up. Like they say, 'Fight fire with fire and you'll surely get burned'. Well, fuck fighting; he's playing with fire tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fuck Fighting, He's Playing With Fire Tonight  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): PRONZ!  
> Author's notes: Okay, sequel to **He Is Adam's**...smex!!

"I'm done playing. This is what I want and what I want, I get," Tommy says, licking his way into Adam's mouth with all the fire and passion that's built up since their first kiss.

"Oh fuck, Tommy!" Adam says as Tommy starts licking up the side of his neck.

He grabs his hips and soon enough, he's spread out on the bed, clothes magically gone and Adam sucking his cock so torturously slow, he's begging for more; that fire spreading through out his veins.

When the fire's sated and he's staring at the ceiling, he pants, "Fight that fire."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sexy Times Call For Sexy Measures  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): PRONZ!  
> Author's notes: Man, this is NOT what I have in mind... oh well! Sequel to **Fuck Fighting, He's Playing With Fire Tonight**.

Adam slams him up against the wall, sucking a mark into his neck; marking him, fucking owning him. He gasps out as the heat in his pants rises and he thrusts against Adam's dick, hitching his leg up and then jumping a little to wrap around Adam's waist.

When Adam slides in so slick and so fast, it knocks the breath out of him, his lungs on fire, consuming his whole body as he's split wide open.

"Fuck!" Tommy pants out, that fire building up and spilling out all over Adam's stomach.

"Told you to stop playing with fire, kitty."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Slip Of The Tongue  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): PRONZ!  
> Author's notes: IDK, this just came to me. Little something to spice up those other playing with fire drabbles I did. This can be a sequel to **Sexy Times Call For Sexy Measures** , or it can stand alone...

"I'm gonna fuck your face," Adam purrs, leaving no room for protests; and Tommy's cock sure the fuck isn't protesting.

On his knees with Adam's hand in his hair, he feels the head of Adam's cock hit the back of his throat and it brings tears to his eyes.

Adam's thrusts are brutal, but he holds on, feeling a rush of warm liquid stream down his throat.

His legs are wet and Adam groans. "How the fuck did you cum without being touched?"

Tommy looks up and smirks, "I'm a badass bassist who plays with fire. So, wanna go again?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mark Me Yours  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): Marking, Vampire  
> Author's notes: Because a certain MOD told me that her kink was marking, I figured this could be a 'thank you' for creating this fun comm! I seriously hope this counts as marking, bb! LOL <3

When Adam kissed him, heat pooled in his stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

Adam bent over, licked up the side of his neck, nipping the thin flesh just above that dominant vein. He felt the slice of razor sharp teeth scrape down his neck and then sink in like a knife slicing through butter. He felt the way the blood rushed to the surface, creating a mark he knew he'd wear proudly. The constant sucking and deepening of the bite had him moaning out Adam's name, the venom in his veins spreading like wild fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sick, Soup, and Song  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R (100)  
> Warning(s): None  
> Author's notes: This is all I got. This prompt threw me off, so I hope this works.

He didn't feel right. Maybe it was the cold he'd had for a few days, but he just could keep his eyes open. When Adam shoved him into his room, tucked him in bed and said he'd get him some soup, he complained that Adam didn't need to mother hen him.

When Tommy was finished with the soup, he tucked himself along Adam's side and listened to the soft words of Adam singing him to sleep.

Moon shine, on the bayou, love shrine, break the taboo

He wasn't bewitched by the bayou, but he did feel Adam's spell wash over him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Taste Of Your Skin  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R 3x(100)  
> Warning(s): uhm...serious neck play(marking, biting, sucking, licking, ect.)  
> Author's notes: Totally wanted to write something to do with marking up the neck, so enjoy this fic of neck play :D

Tommy loved it, feeling that prominent vein in Adam's neck that throbbed against his tongue. He could play all night long, nuzzling there, sucking a mark into his skin, bringing the blood to the surface and showing every other motherfucker that this... was _his_.

"Mine," Tommy hissed through clenched teeth and then bent over and nipped Adam's neck, watching the trickle of blood slide down so smoothly; he wanted to bite, suck, _taste_ Adam's blood, but even more, he wanted to taste his skin, feel the beating pulse through that thin layer that was easily slicable. God, did he want.

 

**^V^**

"Fuck, yours," Adam whined as he felt each nip to his throat, the need to feel teeth sinking in so strong, it over powered every warning signal going off in his head, telling him to get the fuck away; _run_.

"Please," Adam begged a few moments later when he felt Tommy sucking; sucking so hard he was sure a mark had formed. He loved Tommy's mark on him.

"Not yet, pretty." Tommy sucked at the juncture of Adam's neck, licking over the vein and Adam knew Tommy felt the blood pulsing through it, if the growl was anything to go by.

**^V^**

Tommy wanted to do it. He did, wanted to suck so hard, bite down so deep that the blood just over filled his mouth, sliding down his throat, but he couldn't just yet. Now wasn't the time. Adam wasn't ready for all that came with that; the commitment, the power he would have over Tommy, the knowledge that one taste just wouldn't be enough to satisfy Tommy's thirst, and would make him want Adam more, need him to survive. No, Adam wasn't ready, but someday, down the road, Tommy was sure that Adam would be. And he couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Easier Said Than Done  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy, Adam/OMC  
> Rating (Word Count): R (8x100)  
> Warning(s): angst, h/c, tears  
> Author's notes: This is something I whipped up, but it's not a very nice story. I hope you still like it, even if it's not something I'd usually write.

He knew; god, and if it could have hurt less, he might've taken that over this, but he knew and the worst part about knowing was Adam didn't want him to know. He wanted to keep Tommy in the closet about it, but Tommy found out... And he wished he hadn't because this right here, was tearing him apart. He wondered when it happened, wondered if he could have prevented it; knew he couldn't, but thinking it all the same seemed to help with the mending of his broken heart. He just hoped he got over Adam just as fast.

*^V^*

Being around them hurt like nothing else and there was nothing Tommy could do but watch as the man he fell in love with all those months ago get swept into the arms of someone that wasn't him. He didn't hate the guy, but he envied him because he had something Tommy wanted more than anything; he had Adam.

"How you holding up, baby?" Brad wrapped an arm around Tommy and kissed the side of his head.

Tommy turned his head into the side of Brad's neck and sighed with so much heartfelt emotion, Brad sighed too. "I'm doing better."

*^V^*

"He's amazing, and you know what? I think I'm in love."

Those words were like stabs to the chest and Tommy had to compose himself enough to answer back, thankful to whatever was out there that he was on the phone and not in front of Adam at the moment because Adam would be able to read every emotion and feeling he had on his face.

"I-I'm happy for you, he's nice," Tommy said, hating himself for lying to the one person that held everything of meaning to him.

"Have lunch with us. I want you to properly meet him."

*^V^*

"I have to go." Tommy got up from the table. He was supposed to be having lunch with Adam and his boyfriend, but after their constant affection, he couldn't handle it. It hurt; a lot, more than he thought it would.

"What's wrong, Glitterbaby?" Adam asked, concern written on his face; and fuck if that didn't hurt even more.

"I, just, I'm sorry, I can't do this." Tommy got up and left, not looking back. He couldn't stand the love between them and felt like the worst friend because of it, but he had to protect himself... Even if it was from himself.

*^V^*

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Adam asked Brad. He'd been worried, but couldn't figure out why the blond was so distant all of a sudden. He wouldn't answer any of Adam's calls, wouldn't text back, or reply to him on Twitter. Adam thought it was something he'd done, but he kept thinking about it and couldn't figure it out.

"God, you're so fucking dense. He's in love with you and I'm pretty sure that watching someone you're in love with kiss their boyfriend hurts, so leave him alone and let him get a hold of himself," Brad sighed and hung up.

*^V^*

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam yelled back.

Tommy cringed. "Because, even though I knew it should be my name you called out, I knew you'd find someone better, and you did. I just didn't think it'd hurt this bad."

Adam's eyes welled up. " What's that supposed to mean?"

Tommy sighed. "I've been dealing with it, but it's hard being around you. I just need to stay away for a while, you understand, right?"

"What if I want you back?"

Tommy smiled. "You have someone else who also loves you, don't fuck it up because of me, I'll be okay."

*^V^*

Adam shuffled closer, gathering Tommy in his arms. Tommy hugged back just as hard, knowing this was the end, this was it, he wouldn't get it like this anymore.

"I love you, Tommy, just know that, okay?" Adam whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill over. "I love you, too, Adam."

Adam sighed and let go, then leaned forward and captured Tommy's lips in a kiss; the first kiss off stage and for Tommy, the best kiss.

"Tommy, fuck, I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed and kissed Adam once again. "I love you."

*^V^*

Tommy stepped back and turned, walking out of Adam's house. His heart hurt, and he knew that the ache would stay for a while, but would soon mend into something tolerable until it was a memory of how much he loved Adam.

"Tommy! Wait!" Adam ran out.

Tommy turned around, was pulled into Adam's arms and kissed again, heart breaking even more when Adam pulled back. "I love you."

The hurt in Adam's voice almost broke Tommy, but he smiled and said the only thing he could before he left for good. "I knew you'd be calling my name someday."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Games Not So Easily Won  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): PG (3x100)  
> Warning(s): None  
> Author's notes: I wrote this on my phone when I found out that this was the new challenge. I hope you like.

_Come over_

Tommy stared at the text, more than one thought running through his mind. They haven't talked since Canada and there could only be one way to read those words.

Did he want to do it? Or would it blur the lines even further? He thought they'd blurred the lines enough the last time he went over for the same thing Adam wanted this time.

It hurt every time. Letting Adam get to him with nothing in return; or rather what he wanted in return. Adam.

Tommy sighed and replied, hit send, then got up.

_Be there in 30_

*^V^*

Tommy lifted up from Adam's bed and started looking for his clothes, feeling Adam's intense gaze at his back.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked after he'd found his boxers.

Sliding them over his thighs, Tommy turned to Adam.

"Leaving." It was all he could force out of his mouth. It hurt to leave every time, but Adam never protested, saying _have a good night, baby_.

"Why? Stay."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Adam sighed and then sat up. "Because I want you to."

Tommy shook his head. "You never have before, what changed now?"

Adam smiled. "I did."

*^V^*

Lying back down on the bed, Tommy stayed still until he felt Adam scoot closer, wrapping his arms around Tommy.

Adam sighed. "Baby, if you don't want to, that's fine."

Tommy looked up at Adam with a serious expression. "Staying here hurts worse than leaving your bed when every time I see you, I know I can't have you."

Adam ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. He didn't say anything and that scared Tommy.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Adam's waist.

Before he slipped, he heard the words he'd been waiting so long to hear.

"You already do have me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprise  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): (100)  
> Warning(s): None  
> Author's notes: I don't know what I did here, but I hope it makes sense and it's fluffy. Enjoy!!

Standing outside Adam's door, Tommy types out a quick text before running a hand through his hair.

_I'm at your house. Answer the door_

Right before he knocks, the door opens and Adam comes out.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks, furrowing his eyebrows, concern etching his features.

Adam shakes his head and goes inside the house. Tommy follows blindly, because all the lights are off and there's an eery, sad electricity in the air.

"Baby, are you okay?" Tommy grabs Adam's arm.

"Tommy," Adam says calmly.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone shoots out of their hiding places.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Past Scars  
> Pairing/Characters: Tommy/Adam  
> Rating (Word Count): (100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: Getting ready for the AMA's to come on, so I thought I'd do something to contribute to it :) Enjoy!

Walking up the red carpet with Tommy by his side, Adam could say he wasn't nervous, but that would be a lie. Two year ago, he'd kissed the man he was now with in front of millions and tonight, he was showing that that kiss started something that mended the scar the AMA's caused. That kiss cut through all the boundaries the industry had up for so long and that kiss started an army of love and support; _Glamberts_. It created a lifetime of happiness and right about now, Adam could say with so much confidence... _Let's tart it up_!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quiet Is Healthy  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): G (100)  
> Warning(s): Adam slaps Tommy.... nothing else though!! :D  
> Author's notes: So I'm going to bed and it's midnight here, plus I really want what Adam's having!! Enjoy!!

Adam was trying to be as quiet as possible as he tiptoed through the bus. He snuck through the bunk area, heading towards the kitchen for his stash of his favorite midnight snack.

Walking past the couch, something wrapped around his leg and he yelped, stumbling into the makeshift kitchen table across the way.

Adam hissed at Tommy when he started laughing. “Shhh, I’m getting the fucking Nutella! Do you want the band to catch us with it?”

“Oh no! Wouldn’t want them to catch us eating healthy,” Tommy snickered, then hissed when Adam hit him upside the head. Fucker.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Juice  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam, Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): G,(2X100)  
> Warning(s): None  
> Author's notes: Because of the whole juice convo on twitter, I thought this would be perfect.

Tommy was rummaging around the kitchen and fridge, gathering most of the healthy fruit like oranges, bananas, and apples that Adam bought last night. He pulled out the blender and put them in, then put the lid on it.

When he pushed the button to turn it on, it made a banshee scream and stopped spinning. He hit it a couple of times, cursing and grabbing a knife to cut the fruit from the blade.

The laugh he heard from behind him startled him and when he turned around, Adam was clutching the door frame, trying to keep himself up.

***

“What’s so funny, fucker? I’m trying to be a nice boyfriend and make you your stupid juice drink you like so much,” Tommy grumbled and went back to poking at the fruit with the knife. It wouldn’t budge and he sighed. Should he add some water to it? Make it a softer?

Adam came up behind him, and Tommy almost punched him when he heard the laughter in his voice. “Baby, you’re doing it wrong.”

“You can’t make juice wrong, baby.”

Adam started laughing and pulling the fruit out, laughing even harder.

“What?!”

 

“You have to peel them first!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: True Colors  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): G(6x100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: Never written anything like this, but it's so mysterious and weird that we just had to. Oh, can we get a tag, please?

To say the words are like a slap to the face. _I never knew_. It wasn’t about humanity finding out. For fuck’s sake, the fans had already figured it out, but what would happen if they really _knew_? What would happen if they actually looked underneath the mask of glitter and power? They’d find what he’d been hiding.

“You know, I never knew, right?” Tommy asked, reaching out a hand to touch his skin, the skin that wasn’t really his own, but that of an effective transformation to live in this kind of world, to be like everyone else here.

*^V^*

“I know. No one was supposed to find out. I’m so sorry,” Adam whispered, staring at his reflection in the mirror. No one should have found out. The program was set for three years human time. No one would have had to know, but he didn’t realize that the solution in the glitter was just as defective to his image as it was at home. He hadn’t realized that it was what screwed everything up, making him lose the image he’d created to be able to live here, to stay here and act normally. He didn’t know he’d lose this.

*^V^*

Tommy’s touch was like acid on his skin, but he couldn’t pull away. He’d been everything Adam was looking for, but could never have and now he knew. He knew what Adam was and he still stayed, didn’t run in fear like all the others before him did. Adam had to wipe their minds clear of the image just so that he was safe. He never wanted anyone to know the real him.

The real him was nothing but a figment of this humanity’s imagination they had fabricated and tried believing but never found evidence to suggests its truth, yet.

*^V^*

But now, the evidence was right here; with his skin colored violet, his midnight black hair that hung to his waist, and blue eyes the color of the four moons that revolved around his planet. He was so much taller like this, so much more than what he was in his human image. He looked at Tommy, questions in his still blue eyes.

“Are you afraid?”

Tommy stared at him, shaking his head slowly before pulling him away from the mirror. “Why didn’t I ever know? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Adam stared at him. “Because I couldn’t risk it.”

*^V^*

Tommy touching his skin made his body try to adjust to his hands’ burning oils and once it did, Adam released the breath he’d been holding. “I don’t want you to fear me like the others I’ve told before you.”

Tommy stepped closer to Adam and touched his face, the touch so soft it felt like a breeze against his skin. “Don’t keep things from me.”

Adam shook his head. “Not anymore. I won’t, I promise.”

“Change back.”

Adam did, with much difficulty. He needed to lay off the glitter for a while so that his program could readjust itself.

*^V^*

“You’re still you, you know? Still the glittery alien all the fans say you are. Just now, it’s actually true.”

Adam laughed. “I’m actually allergic to glitter. I use it because it fits my human image. It’s actually what made me change in the first place.”

Tommy sipped his beer, still staring at Adam like he might disappear. Then, he moved, straddled Adam’s hips and rested his hands on his shoulders. “I still want you. Even with your true self, I still want you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re different and it makes everything better.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Moths To A Flame  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): Mature(10x100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: I'm tired, that'd be my only excuse for this. Sorry if it's incoherent!!

Walking into the small kitchenette of the bus, Tommy opens the fridge and pulls out some orange juice. He chugs it from the bottle, because he's too tired to search for a cup and he's just going to put it back and leave without anyone finding out anyways so what does it matter? No one will ever know.

Putting the container back in the fridge, Tommy scratches his head, yawns, and then rubs his eyes as he heads back to his bunk. Right before he climbs in, he hears the most awkward sound coming from Adam's room. What the fuck?

***

He slowly, every so quietly, sneaks back past the black drawn down curtain and past Adam's small little bathroom. His door is cracked just a little bit and the small amount of light coming from it is enough for Tommy to peek a look. What he sees has him limp to rock hard in under a second and then he's trying to stifle his laughter, because, holy fuck, seriously?

He never marked Adam down as someone who'd get turned on by _that_ , especially when the guy has a laptop. 

Tommy opens the door fully. "What the hell are you doing?"

***

Adam jumps so far up the bed, Tommy would have laughed had it not been for _what he was doing_ on said bed.

"What the fuck, Tommy? Can't a guy get some privacy here?"

Tommy snorts and walks in the rest of the way.

Adam sighs. "Apparently not."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Adam blushes, shifts, pulling the covers over himself. "Nothing."

Tommy gets on the bed. "Sure doesn't look like nothing to me."

Adam sighs. "Drop it, Tommy. Everyone does it."

"Not me!" Tommy shifts closer, pulls the covers off of Adam, grabbing the papers in his hand.

***

Tommy's eyes go comically wide when he starts reading what it is that has Adam making sounds like he's dying and if it wasn't for the fact that they were kind of super fucking hot, Tommy would have made fun of him the moment he heard the soft but quite loud sex noises coming from Adam's room.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Tommy says, trying so hard to contain the laughter building up, but not quite succeeding.

"It's romance!" Adam defends, grabbing the papers back.

"It's fucking creepy fangirl fanfiction! About you! That's not romantic in any aspect of the word!"

***

"This is different."

Tommy raises his eyebrow, because is Adam seriously serious right now? "How is it different?" Tommy grabs the paper and starts reading it, his mouth dropping open when he gets to the second paragraph. "Oh."

Adam takes it back, covers himself up again and tries to rub the red blush off his cheeks. "Why are you here?"

Tommy shrugs. "You were making weird noises and I had to investigate. Why are you reading fanfiction?"

Adam shrugs. "It's actually kinda hot."

Tommy snorts and moves closer. "This is why they love you."

Adam looks at Tommy confused. "Why?"

***

"What would the world do if they found out that you jerk off to fanfiction that your fans write about yourself and about every straight guy known to man who aren't really straight?" Tommy asks, sliding his leg over Adam's and nestling his knee up against Adam's cock.

Adam groans softly but doesn't move. "I don't know? Freak out? Explode Twitter? Have internet babies?"

Tommy wrinkles his nose. "Ew, too far."

"Sorry."

Tommy lays his hand on Adam's chest and then moves, straddling Adam's waist, staring down at him. "So, wanna try it out?"

Adam goes completely still. "Um, what?"

***

Tommy grinds his hips down into Adam's and bends down, nipping Adam's lips, causing that same sound Tommy heard earlier come out of his mouth and he really wants to see what other sounds he can get from Adam because that's seriously the hottest thing ever.

"Come on. Try it out. You read about it enough, so just do it." Tommy licks a path down his throat and then bites, sucking up a mark and soothing the sting with his tongue.

Adam groans and thrusts up into Tommy's movements. "You're gonna be the death of me one of these days."

***

"You love it," Tommy says, breath hitching at the end when Adam grabs the tops of his thighs and switches their positions, looming over Tommy. Tommy looks up at him and smiles. "Hi."

Adam's eyes go all soft and a sweet smile spreads across his face. "Hey. Next time you want to voyage on me, make sure you actually close the door." Adam moves off of Tommy and pulls him up off the bed, pushing him to the door.

Tommy turns around and smacks a kiss to Adam's lips before chuckling. "Next time, close the door so I'm not tempted."

***

Adam smacks his ass and pushes him out the door, closing it behind him. He stands there for a moment and then knocks. When Adam opens it up, Tommy pushes him back, closes the door and grabs the back of Adam's neck, kissing the smirk right off his face. "It's next time."

Adam laughs when he pulls back and falls onto the bed with Tommy on top of him. "Why does it always come to this?"

Tommy pulls his shirt off. "To what?"

Adam brushing the pad of his thumb across his nipple. "You and me, like this?"

Tommy shrugs.

***

"Like moths attracted to a flame, right?" Tommy bends down and licks into Adam's mouth, pulling back to suck his bottom lip into his mouth. He pulls away and starts awkwardly shoving his pants off. "I really want this."

Adam groans and the noise goes straight to Tommy's erection. Fuck, it sounds so good to hear it again. "You're crazy."

Tommy pulls back and smirks. "Crazy for loving you?"

Adam rolls his eyes. "I lied, you're a dork."

Tommy smiles sweetly and bats his eyelashes. "But I'm your dork."

Adam laughs loudly and pulls Tommy back down. "Yeah, you are."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Do It Again  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Sauli  
> Rating (Word Count): PG(1x100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: Never written this pairing, but hey, why not give it a shot?

He saw what everyone else did when they looked at him; the blonde hair, the bluest eyes Adam had ever seen, and the smile that made warmth surge through him at the drop of a dime.

He was special, sweet, the shyness not a problem for Adam, because when they were in the limelight, Sauli radiated, took control and showed no fear.

But when it was just them, alone at home or in a hotel room, he was still that shy, sweet finnish guy that Adam met and fell in love with; and he'd do it again if he could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fucking Child Games  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating/Word: G(1x100)  
> Warnings: none  
> Notes: I want SILLINESS!! So I wrote it :D

He went for raising his eyebrow and was rewarded with pursed lips.

It went to a seductive stare that gave him a rolling of the eyes in return.

So he crawled across the floor and purred, but just got a petting in return.

When he furrowed his eyebrows, poked out his lower lip, crossed his arms and glared at him, he only got a laugh.

So he huffed and grabbed a pillow, threw it at his head, but got a grunt in return.

The last thing he did was straddle his hips and smile.

And he finally got his kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Words are Inexpressible In The Face Of The Dark  
> Pairing/Characters: Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 100  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: This _might_ be the last thing I post for a while, so I just want to write something... anything before I go hiatus for about 4 weeks :)

The sheets are soft and cold, but don't make him shiver as he spreads out over them with a sigh. When he looks up, he sees nothing and it's exactly what he wants. Nothing in the face of the dark. He's staring at the ceiling, willing his mind blank of thoughts that have invaded for too long. 

If he stays like this, he thinks that even the dark might be able to take away what he feels, what he's thinking, everything. Whispers of a breeze whisk over his skin and he smiles, because the wind's carried them away; his words.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The High And The Low  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 1x100  
> Warning(s): RIP Bessy?(is that even a warning?)  
> Author's notes: Hi!! So I wanted to write something for this and god, did the prompt speak to me!! Still on a writing break because of work, but I hope you enjoy!! <33

He can't keep from pressing his trembling lips to the steel of Bessie's door as one last goodbye, because she's been one hell of a companion for everything he's needed, but he knows... it's her time to go; he knows. It doesn't make it any harder to say goodbye, though.

"So you ready to go get that mustang?" Adam asks, slipping his arm around Tommy's waist.

Tommy sighs, and leans back against Adam. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, she'd have wanted it."

With a longing look, Tommy says, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Come on, kitty, let's get you that car."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dare Me Baby And I'll Commit The Crime  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy(Friends)  
> Rating (Word Count): 1x(100)  
> Warning(s): Dare to dress in a dress for cash..  
> Author's notes: I'm bored and need a distraction, because I've obviously been so distracted lately since I forgot that I GRADUATE TOMORROW!! Wtf? How does someone forget that, srsly? Any who, a dare gone wrong on one side and I'll let you choose which one it is ;P

He swayed this way and that, but something felt off. The swish of the dress against his left calf felt different and when he looked down, he realized it was because it was stuck to his pantyhose. He did a light flick of the foot and the dress broke free of the hose and then he was set, looking in the mirror to fix his eyeliner.

"Ready, baby?" Adam asked as he walked into their joined bathroom.

"As I'll ever be. I still get that fifty bucks, right?" Tommy asked while fixing his lipstick.

Adam just laughed and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: You're Not Unfixable  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 1x(100)  
> Warning(s): self hate, angst, dark  
> Author's notes: This is something that is actually going to be written out and it's something dear to me because I thought one day, "What would Tommy look like with a scar on his face and how would he deal with it?" I hope you enjoy this and the 'sequel/full story' will be written some time soon :D I will post a link here if I remember to, lol!
> 
> _**THIS WAS THE STARTING POINT OF 'ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS'!!** _

He knew it had been an accident, but he still takes down every mirror in the house, disgusted with the way he looks. It marks him from his right temple to the corner of his mouth and he feels like a phantom when people stare.

He's a shell of his former self, not going out much because he hates the reactions he gets from everyone.

It was an accident, but he still can't see the beauty in something so damaged and broken. 

Somehow Adam can, and Tommy doesn't understand, can't see what Adam does until...

"Baby, you're perfect to me."

 

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Depriving You Of Your Senses, Baby  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 4(x100)  
> Warning(s): sex, bondage, D/s, Toppy!Tommy(does that need a warning?)  
> Author's notes: Little something something to get the juices flowing...

Hands roamed over his heaving chest and he couldn't do anything but let it happen, his wrists bound above his head, stopping him from reaching for his lover. The only senses he had were hearing and feeling, but he loved trying to anticipate Tommy's every move. He knew Tommy was mapping out his chest, trying to connect the freckles like he did every time, but yet, this time, he went off the grid of his chest and up to his mouth.

He parted his lips and licked the finger rubbing over his mouth, the salty taste exploding on his tongue.

^V^

He could hear Tommy moving around, felt the bed shift, and then spread his legs when a hand landed on his thigh. His moan had caught in his throat when Tommy’s fingers ran up the inside of his thigh to his hip.

“So many freckles,” was whispered into his ear and he turned his head toward the sound, whimpering when he could feel Tommy’s breath so close but yet not close enough to feel his lips.

Touches rained all over his body and he arched, groaned, and whined, but yet nothing felt like it was enough for him yet.

^V^

“Tommy.”

One word. The only word. And Tommy stopped teasing, his fingers running along the length of his cock, slick digits circling him before entering and he could do nothing but spread his legs wider, bare down and thrust up.

His voice was hoarse when he whispered that he wanted Tommy to fuck him, and when he felt himself open up for his lover’s length, it felt like the sweetest kind of fire deep inside where only Tommy could reach and only he could extinguish.

A sharp cry fell from his lips when Tommy hit that spot inside him.

^V^

“More . . . Please, Tommy . . . I can’t –” Tommy cut Adam’s begging off with his lips, licking into Adam’s mouth and wrapping a hand around his cock.

He was on sensory overload, the heat, the _ecstasy_ from Tommy’s kiss sending him over the edge and he came over Tommy’s hand, feeling his lover spill inside after his thrusts became erratic.

“Mine, all mine,” whispered briefly into his skin as Tommy untied his wrists, removing the blindfold.

“You have no idea.”

Adam sighed and snuggled against Tommy when he settle down, lulled asleep by Tommy’s breathing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: But I Want It (Really Badly)  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 1x100  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: Dude, I need to fuck off sometimes, okay? And I'm reading too much MCR... I love it!! *basement dwellers UNITE*

“Can I have it now?”

Tommy looks up from his guitar. “No.” He looks back down, but he can hear the longing sigh in Adam’s voice.

“But –” Adam grumble-sighs. “but I want it, Tommy.”

Tommy carefully puts down his guitar and gets up, walking to the bus’s small ass kitchen and pulling the jar down. Grabbing what he needs, he walks back over to Adam and throws it at him. “Eat your fucking cookie then, but don’t come crying to me when you complain about feeling fat.”

“I can resist everything except temptation.” Adam sighs happily around his cookie.

 

Fin~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Money Is The Issue(Or Not)  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): 100  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: I miss LJ!! Here!! Little drabble of fun!!

"I need some change." Adam says, hand in Tommy's face.

Tommy looks up from his guitar and takes off his headphones. "Huh?"

Adam huffs and puts his other hand on his hip. Tommy snickers. "I said I need some change." Eyebrow raising, raising . . . Tommy cracks up, guitar forgotten on the floor.

"You're a rockstar, go ask your fans."

"But . . . They bite."

Tommy glares playfully. "Not as hard as I will if your ass is not out of my face in the next two seconds."

Adam laughs and thrusts his pelvis at Tommy.

Tommy bites him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Where Home Is  
> Pairing/Characters: Tommy/Isaac  
> Rating (Word Count): 3(x100)  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: I wanted this to be longer and longer, but it stopped me and told me to clean my house. So here is a little taste of something that is going to probably make it's way to a longer fic :)

Tommy pulls back from the new ink on Isaac's arm, lips swollen and pink from kissing and nipping at the flesh. He tells Isaac that he’s trying to see if it'll disappear as if it was never there.

"Come on, Tommy," Isaac whispers, pulling Tommy up closer to his face by his hair because he wants more than just lips on his arm.

Tommy fits so well between his thighs. It amazes Isaac even now.

Tommy leans down over him, pressing his lips to Isaac’s.

All Isaac ever wants is Tommy right here, to feel this every time with Tommy.

~<3~

He throws his head back, a moan stuck in his throat when Tommy finally _finally_ gives him what he needs.

Isaac can feel the stretch that is still foreign but so perfect, and he wraps his arms around Tommy’s neck to hold on while Tommy gives Isaac what he needs after being away for so long with Loaded.

“God, I missed you,” Tommy whispers into the skin covering Isaac’s collarbone. Isaac can feel his tongue licking up his neck and Tommy’s blunt teeth softly digging into his skin, right where Isaac had talked about getting a personal tattoo at.

~<3~

Nothing has ever felt like what he feels with Tommy, even what he feels _for_ Tommy.

This is his life, has been his life since he got the call about replacing LP on GlamNation.

Isaac is pretty sure that if he had never told Tommy he felt something more than friendship with him, Tommy wouldn’t have made the move that he had after that show in wherever the fuck they were.

Isaac would still be coming home to an empty house after the Loaded tours.

He would still feel lonely.

But never with Tommy.

Tommy is where home is.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Anger Solves Everything  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): PG-13(5x100)  
> Warning(s): violence, temporarily paralyzed  
> Author's notes: I have been watching too much Teen Wolf, therefore, this happened. You don't need to watch the show to understand what's going on. I hope you like this!

He couldn't get away fast enough, the slick, smooth skin of its tail wrapping around his bare legs because he didn't have time to grab his pants after getting out of the water.

He can feel the tail edging from his legs up his chest. He goes down hard. He can’t feel anything from the neck down.

He closes his eyes, hoping that things will go his way like in his dreams, but that’s not likely to happen.

“Damn it,” he mumbles, the reflex of speaking confusing when he hears his voice but can’t feel it coming out of his throat.

<3<3<3

“I thought I told you to stay in the water! Why don’t you ever listen to me?” The voice is pissed and with that voice pissed, Adam knows he’s in for a treat and bodies – namely his – being thrown against the wall.

Tommy’s face being so close to Adam’s should be a bonus, except for the fact that Adam’s sure Tommy’s never been taught the common courtesy of personal space.

And Adam can’t really do anything but let the venom wear off, anyways.

He doesn't want to stop this nightmare yet, so he has to endure it when it comes to hearing Tommy bitch.

<3<3<3

Adam knows he screwed up when, right after the venom finally clears out of his body, Tommy’s smaller form is shoving his ass against the wall. His face is pressed into the side of Adam’s neck and he’s breathing in his scent.

“I’m okay.”

Tommy huffs. “At the moment: yes. When I get through with you: no.”

Adam shoves Tommy back. “I don’t need your protection or you scolding me for blatantly ignoring the fuck out of what you were saying to me.”

Tommy growls and hisses out, “And if you had listened to me, your dumb-ass wouldn't have been struck.”

<3<3<3

Adam has Tommy pinned to the wall just as fast as Tommy’s done to him, minus the supernatural strength that Tommy possesses and Adam doesn't. “Just because you _think_ you can talk to me like that, doesn't mean you can.”

Tommy twists out of Adam’s hold and grabs the front of his shirt, pulling Adam so close, their lips brush when Tommy speaks. “If you die, I will bring you back from the afterlife just so I can kill you myself.”

Adam laughs. “Aw, baby, you actually care.”

Tommy sighs, stepping back. “Yeah, when I really shouldn't.”

<3<3<3

“Realize that I actually can take care of myself. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Tommy runs a hand through his hair but doesn't respond.

“Say something.”

Tommy glares at Adam. “Why? So you can ignore me again?”

Adam walks up to Tommy, cradles his face and presses his lips firmly against Tommy’s.

They stay like that for a few moments, but before the kiss gets heated, Tommy pulls back and murmurs, “Answer me.”

Adam’s hands slip from his face and run down his chest to wrap around his waist. “So I can argue back like you like and tell you to trust in me.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: It's a Private Matter  
> Pairing/Characters: Tommy/Whoever you want  
> Rating (Word Count): 100  
> Warning(s): none  
> Author's notes: You can imagine what's in the box and whoever you think the 'he' is for Tommy :)

"Are you gonna do it?"  
  
Tommy pulls the package out and holds it in his lap with a nod.  
  
"Oh my god, you're gonna do it! I want to be there when you do it, please!"  
  
Tommy frowns. "But...it's private."  
  
Ashley rolls her eyes. "You know everyone wants to be there, too, Tommy."  
  
Tommy looks down at the box and picks it up. "Okay, okay, but I'm really nervous about this, Ash."  
  
Ashley pats him on the cheek. "Don't be, you know he'll say 'yes'."  
  
Tommy takes a deep breath, and they both walk into the restaurant where the Glamily is.  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Merry Month of...  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
>  **Rating (Word Count):** pg(x100)  
>  **Warning(s):** talks of masturbation, but no act of doing it.  
>  **Author's notes:** It's been so long, I just don't know what to do with myself.. so hello, and kudos to everyone who's posted fabulous stories on here that I've caught up with but haven't had the time to comment on!! *hugs* I hope you guys enjoy.

"Masturbation," like it’s hard to comprehend the word that’s coming out of his mouth. Like he’s tasting it on his tongue.

"Yes, Adam. Masturbation. Y’know, that thing you do with your hand and your dick? I'm gonna go do that." Before Tommy can leave, he hears a pained noise, turning to see Adam with a constipated look.

"Masturbation?"

Tommy groans, wiping a hand down his face. He can feel his frustrations boiling over, and he wants to smack Adam across the face. "Adam –"

"No I get it, but why? I'm right here,” Adam says, smiling.

Tommy smirks at him.


End file.
